fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Uranium and Plutonium
Pokemon Uranium and Plutonium is a fan-fic written by Sorastitch. It follows the adventures of a Pokémon scientist named Lance, who finds mysterious minerals buried deep within a cave. These minerals end up being able to emit a ton of power, so Lance uses it on Pokémon with startling effects. His co-worker Fennel (which he has feelings for), is amazed at the discovery, but both later find out the disastrous effects when it goes all wrong. Chapter 1: Deep Within Lance looked at his sandwich, which had been smeared with the underside of mayonnaise and had pickles placed under it. The way he liked it when he was busy exploring a bunch of dark, deep caves. He ate the salami sandwich and continued exploring. He placed down his lantern which he had been using to light his way and looked around the spot on which he placed it down. Out of the corner of his eye was another faint light source. He walked over to it, his black shoes making loud, echo-y sounds as he hit the floor with his feet. He stopped over at it, and saw a couple of shiny grey stones. Having never coming across materials like these before, Lance put on some gloves and grabbed them. A Pokéball fell out of his pocket, and when it landed, pressed the white button keeping his Pokémon captive. His Klink rolled onto the ground, making more noise than it should have. Lance grabbed the stones and jammed them into his pockets, and returned his Klink to his Pokeball, but then a large rumble could be heard. Cave in. Lance grabbed his lantern from the spot he placed it last, and ran out into the morning air. Chapter 2: The Power of Science Lance walked into his normal office building where he would normally do some looking at some fossil he found the other day in the cave. However, these glowing stones made him think they were something a little more intresting. He began to hit the stones with a hammer, which gave away so easily it scared him becuase he thought he had broken it. However, the glowing seemed increase more, and the inside seemed to be green. He had a spare power converter in case the electricity ran out while he was working, so he firgured he could use it to tell him more about the rock. He placed it in, and the machine hummed so loudly it scared his neighbor Phil was napping on the job. "What the heck was that?" Phil asked. Lance couldn't answer him in the slightest, but it didn't stop Phil from coming over to Lance's cubicle. Lance grabbed the rock again with his glove, and the machine rattled again. These thing gave off a lot of power from a mere touch... Chapter 3: Test on Klink Lance moved himself with the generator the outside since he didn't want to disturb anyone else doing their work, espically... "Nah, she wouldn't care anyway," he told himself. He took out his pokeball from his pocket and let Klink out. He grabbed a cord from the generator and moved it over to Klink. Klink stood still like his trainer had told him, and Lance took out a notebook, prepared to take notes. Lance turned on the generator, and had almost no effect at first. He took out another sandwich of his, this time with BBQ sauce and relish. Klink then all sudden began spazing out. Lance ran to the generator and turned it off, only to see Klink mutate into terrible colors and shapes, and Lance didn't know what to do other than panic. Klink's eyes began to swell up, then return to normal. Klink had grown some small, claw like arms that were slowly growing. Klink's gear like state began to turn more round, similar to a doughnut. His mouth stretched in ways that weren't possible, and then it stopped. Klink began to communicate in strange growls, and started crawling with his new found limbs. Lance wasn't too sure if it was a successful operation. Chapter 4: More Tests More Pokemon that Lance had trained himself were injected with this power. The results varied, although none of them exploded. Some turned into hulking, strong Pokemon, while others turned into weak and feeble Pokemon who shivered in the warmth of the sun. There was no drawn conclusion Lance himself could make. He ventured over into the office again, which was reaching it's closing hours. He bumped into his fellow worker Fennel, who became intrigued over the idea of the Pokemon. She was disgusted when she saw them though. "Do you actually know what's happening to them?" she asked. Lance couldn't give out a answer earnestly, and Fennel continued to look at the mutated Pokemon, which seemed to be only giving out slight jerks at the most. Otherwise, they seemed a lot more powerful than normal. Her Munna floated by her side, looking at the mutated Pokemon as well, but showing no signs of disgust. Lance packed himself up, and put the Pokemon back in the pokeballs. Fennel looked at him, if only for a glance, with a grin showing interest. Chapter 5: Outbreak The cool breeze met Lance as he walked in the office. There wasn't a soul in that office the morning however, and Lance was late. He grabbed the generator, only to pull his hand away from it. It had generated a ton of green toxic waste over his office, and was slowly moving over to other cubicles. A window shattered from the distance. A ton of weak and feeble Swoobats plucked into the office. Lance ducked his head and moved over to the register, where he found Fennel there as well. Neither said a single word. Fennel extended her arm towards the cabinet in front of her, but a Swoobat launched itself onto the desk, snapping her hand back onto her side. The Swoobat fluttered off, and Fennel slowly grabbed for the handle. Quietly, she opened the cabinet to reveal an entire stash of guns. Fennel and Lance grabbed a hand pistol each, and slowly made their way to front, only to ambushed by Swoobats. Shooting from two angles, Fennel and Lance ran out, breaking glass and pouring it onto the street. They ran past the alleyway to hear more groans from mutated Pokemon, each reloading their own pistol. A brute-like Snivy crossed their path, only to be shot down in the head. It's fainted body made a platform to stand from, as more Pokemon lashed out. The streets were filled, and there wasn't much of a chance left to survive it all. Chapter 6: A Solution Fennel grabbed from one her pockets a list of scribbles. Lance glanced over, still firing. "I grabbed the generator, which is why I was in the office at all. I tested it on my Munna, and since you couldn't find a cure, I firgured somebody who was infected would know," she answered. "Well I guess that would have been good to tell me," said Lance, still firing from a hand pistol. Didn't stop any of the mutated Pokemon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fics by Sorastitch Category:Alternate Universe Category:Sorastitch's 2012 Catergory Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Sci-Fi Fan Fiction Category:Pokémon Fan Fiction